


Chiron: Reflections (Request)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: Body Shots [21]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: So yeah, this is DISGUSTINGLY overdue.  I apologize tenfold.  It was hard to come up with a sex scene for our sweet boi.  Here it is. Try not to hate me too much. 😘—————————Requested by @dailant on Wattpad—————————
Relationships: Chiron | Archer of Black/Original Female Character(s), Chiron | Archer of Black/Reader
Series: Body Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271351
Kudos: 8





	Chiron: Reflections (Request)

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Kai!" I yelled as my loose hair whipped behind me, my midnight gelding tearing up the snow-covered soil as he raced ahead of the gorgeous centaur in a daring game of chase through the depths of Chaldea's forests.

Ever since I had given him that bow and he had tried to be intimate in bed, we had tangled together in an awkward romance for months until finally, he had dared to pierce my body along with my heart and soul. Now every day since, we ran the woods, chasing after a love that riddled my souls with a wildfire of emotion capable of melting even the deepest frost-covered ground with each mile covered.

Soaring over the three-foot fallen log that marked the halfway point between our past life and passions interlude, I spurred my gelding on wanting to reach the clearing and subsequent river before Kai so he would be entirely at my mercy. An element he relished in with innocent blushes and passionately reserved kisses over my body as he pulled me from my horse and took on his human form.

How I longed for these moments. Despite our love blossoming, the road through singularities became harder and harder the closer we got to the Seventh Singularity. With each journey inside, Kai came back more and more bruised. Considered only a four-star archer, his strength resides in removing the enemy's defense and lowering crit rate but was never meant to sustain as a heavy hitter. Even, his attack would only be 11k. That never mattered to me, though. I knew he was underrated and that our love made him ten times any other four-star servant. 

Clearing the final turn before the clearing, I pulled my gelding up, letting him walk the last few feet, an unwritten rule we adhered to so as not to endanger my loyal company and forcing Kai himself to walk at the same point even if he was about to catch up to me.

Listening to the quiet footsteps of the horse beneath me, I tried not to strain my ears to see how close behind Kai was. These days it seemed he enjoyed toying with me more and more, hanging back and coming upon me slowly, so my anticipation for his warmth ate away at me.

Finally, reaching the spot, I dismounted and unrolled the blanket for the horse, fitting it loosely before laying down the tarp and an extra blanket for Kai and I. It didn't matter that snow covered the ground. Our love had been born in the snow, so here it too should die. With each rocking orgasm and panting kiss, he would steal my life and love over and over until there was nothing left to discern us; just two bodies meshed beyond the very fibers of magic.

To read the rest you will need to do a little link hopping. First visit [here.](https://creativefandoms.com/fgo-fanfiction/f/chiron-reflections-request-1)


End file.
